


I dont want you to forget

by Cescky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, drunk!terry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is drunk and Frank thinks he's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dont want you to forget

Frank was writing SMS with john. It was around 3 in the morning and his boyfriend was being taken by a taxi home. He was really drunk, or at least that was what john writes on the messages which were quite funny.   
Once john arrived frank gladly put him on bed deciding he will also sleep too. But soon he felt johns arms around his waist whispering to his ear "do you know you're the hottest man alive?" Frank laughed... john was truly so drunk. It's not that his boyfriend doesn't tell him that kind of stuff, no. He even said that sometimes too much, but usually john will be more smooth. John kissed his neck and started caressing his chest then his stomach then... frank took his hand stopping him. 

"Not now john, you're drunk"  
"I'm not drunk" john complained trying to return to business but frank took him firmly which make him pout. "Laaaamps" he complained like a boy. Frank managed to turn around and saw him into his eyes.   
"You don't think I'm sexy" john complained.  
"You know that isn't true"  
"So let me touch you..please?"  
"Not now johnny you're drunk"  
"I'm not! Really!!!"with that john move his hands and squeeze his bum.  
Frank laughed hard taking his hand away.   
"Stop teasing me!" He complained while john tried to kiss his neck and suck from it.  
"Look who's saying that... The biggest tease in this world"  
Laughing trying to put his boyfriends head away he said "I'm not the biggest tease"  
"Yeah sure..."  
"Look johnny...let's sleep now okay? Tomorrow we can kiss and.. you know that there's nothing better than doing it in the morning" he whispered to his ear.  
"See that!!!" John complained "you did it again you're teasing meeee" he whined which made frank laugh really hard.   
"Let's sleep johnny boy. Is too late for a johnny to be up!"  
John ignored him and went to hug him and squeeze his bum again while kissing his neck. Frank pushed him softly away and put a pillow between them.   
"You can pass this pillow or I will be angry!"  
John jokingly he put himself on his knees and said in a deep voice   
"YOU SHALL NO PASS" while moving the pillow away putting himself over frank and kissing him hard.   
The gesture made frank laugh again. His boyfriend was such an idiot. But he knew john knew that line from the movies of the books he likes. And it was kind of sweet john was interested or trying to find interesting the things he reads. John was the sweetest guy he will ever met. He kissed him back for a while bit pushed him away when John start moving his hands down his shirt caressing his nipples.  
"John...no" his voice was a bit more serious now.  
"Why not?" John complained moving again to his neck kissing it while playing with his nipples that were soon hard. Frank unvoluntary moaned taking his wrists.   
"I don't want to be the only one to remember" he said out of breath mostly because john was attacking his weak spot and Damn he truly knew how to arouse him.   
"You will not... I promise" he said wantig to keep playing with his hands but now frank took them firmly.  
"No.. I know you will not and I will be upset in the morning..."   
"I'm not that drunk lamps!"  
"Yeah right..."  
"Really!!!"  
"I don't believe you!!!"  
"why noooot?" He whined.   
With a sigh he put johns hands away of his shirt and pushed him softly into bed sitting over him.   
"Okay... if you're really remembering this." He start kissing his neck softly. He knew john likes that and kind of relax him... and what he expected, john fall asleep after a while. Frank sighed because if john would have been awake he would have really give him what he wanted...after all he truly wanted it too.

Next morning frank helped john with his headache when he woke up and told him to stay in bed a bit longer while he reads a book in the living room with his cat on his lap purring. Later john joined leaning over frank too.   
"I didn't forget"  
"You didn't forget what?"  
"Yesterday" 

Frank wasn't sure if his boyfriend was telling him the truth or doing a long shot anyway he move and kissed his lips. 

"Shall we return from where we left?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I had insomia... I really wanted to publish here again
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes you could read and please leave kudos and messages so I can improve ;-;....


End file.
